poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tomb of the Train-Primes
This is where our heroes find the Tomb of the Train-Primes in Revenge of The Ultratron. Skarleoy: Where do we go now? We're at a dead end with a very deep cliff. Rabbit: something Look there! The tomb of the Train-Primes! cmaera pans up and we see a huge tomb Piglet: Whatever will we do? Eeyore: Well, we could get the crystal out of there. If anybody has any ideas how to get up there, that is. Tigger: The symbols! Did they mention how to get up there? Nyx: No! It didn't give anything that could help us! Maxi: We'll have to use our heads. Rabbit: I could try to think of a way, for Pooh and Thomas. Pooh: Fank you, Wabbit. Rabbit: ponders thinking really hard he sees something Rabbit: Oh! I have it, ho, ho! Tigger, you can bounce Piglet and Sunil on the ledge up there. And Piglet, Sunil, you can send that long viney thing down here. And we'll sevey yup and get the crystal! Tigger: Me? Make a bounce like that? Well, I could try for Thomas and Pooh to make them happy. Pooh: Vewy, vewy happy. Piglet: It's very high for small animals. But I'll be brave for Pooh Bear and Thomas. Sunil Nevla: And I will do it for Thomas. Tigger: Piglet and Sunil on his back 1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 because of, uh, it comes before 4? And here we go! makes a huge bounce and flies up to the ledge but doesn't grab, and uses his arms as wings and grabs it Piglet: down his tail pulls onto the ledge and puts Piglet down as Sunil hops off Piglet: the ground, walks on the ledge, and looks down. camera zooms down to the huge endless abyss below Piglet: his eyes, ears and arms Sunil Nevla: Come on, Piglet. We need to get the vine down! Piglet; his arms off his face Sunil Nevla: Good, now the ears. Piglet: his ears off Sunil Nevla: Eyes too. Piglet: them and pushes the vine and slides down and touches Rabbit's nose Sunil Nevla: Here I go. slides down the vine and bumps into Fluttershy's muzzle, but then he jumps off OW! OW! OW! OW! on his hands which are red hot form the slide Pooh: You did it! Hooray! free AH!'' ''down'' ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Piglet: You know. For a moment, I thought I can almost hear Pooh bear. Cheering us on. Rabbit: nods slides down and into a huge crystal pit Pooh: Wait for me Piglet! trys to run up the wall but slides down Hold on, Eeyore! trys (again) to run up the wall but slides down Oh, bother! I belive. If there is no way out. Then I shall have to stay, in. With no more friends, no more Thomas, no more anything, no more "We". 9 and Trixie's group George: They gotta be around here somewhere. 9: Foduck! Your emergancy signal! Foduck: it on Trixie: Safety tug, what do you got? Foduck: Nothing really. Sango: Alright, stay alert. beeping Foduck: Wait! I'm getting a strong signal! we hear thumping and there, in front of them was Cruncher Cruncher: ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! out fire group dodges Wilbut: Aladar Go, go! Hurry! chases them Shippo: What is that, dinosaur?! "Escape from the dragon - from Shrek" plays starts chasing the group Templeton: WAAAAHH!! Cruncher: bites of Trixie's tail chase and the music countinues Trixie: Go! I'll hold him off! shoots out a fire while Trixie shoots magic wich collide and explode shockwave makes some rock fall inside the cave runs while Cruncher comes out of the smoke Trixie: motion RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Cruncher: ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!!!! music countinues the music continues, Cruncher gets tired and walks away Sylvia: Whew! Wander: That was close. Jimmy: Trixie?! 9?! 9: Hey! Yeah! to Pooh Pooh: If only I hadn't forgotten what Thomas said. Oh, Thomas. If just couldn't seen, Piglet and Sunil, they were so much brave than they believed. And Tigger was stronger then he seems, and Rabbit smarter than he thinks. Thomas: voice I'll always be with you. Pooh: Thomas? Hm.. It's some rather puzzle or thing. But, it's almost that you never left me. But that can be, can it? Or can it? Perhaps, you are here. So. Even though were apart, we really are together. chuckles And then perhaps Steamfire was mistaken all along. Perhaps the place were you are, is not on symbols. How very nice for us. thumping growling Pooh: Or, make it 3! Cruncher: out his hand Pooh: on it Cruncher it up and smells Pooh Pooh: Uh, Mr. Trainbot! Wait! What?! at Cruncher You're. You're the guardian of the Train-Primes! with the others see Eeyore being hoisted up as Eeyore reaches the edge, he tumbles onto the others Morley: We've made it into the tomb. Squidward: Wait, it's too easy. Puffer: Yeah, isn't ther' normally an obsticle right near the main treasure? they hear a puffing sound Puffer: What's that? puffing gets louder Ishani: Something's coming! we see a shadow on the wall louder Rabbit: This is it. louder Skyla: It's... then see 2 lights Skyla: It's... louder Skyla: IT'S.. shadow revealed a tank engine. Then the camera pans over to the shadow's owner which was Lady! Skyla: A tank engine? Lady: I knew I'd find you here. Zeñorita: ¡Qué magnífico motor, ella es realmente hermosa. Quién es ella? Percy: Lady! Lady: Hello, my fellow friends. Percy: What are you doing here? Lady: I'm here to help you, because the Ultratron is attacking earth. What brings you all to this old tomb of the Train-Primes. Yuna: Well, we're trying to find the Crystal of the Train-Primes so we can bring back Thomas. Nyx: But, we need to blast the wall. Carl: Stand back guys, and let Carl take care of things. a coconut out of nowehere Skyla: Carl, I don't think a cocount is gonna.. Carl: the wall with the coconut Don't worry Skyla, in this bone is a solitary muscle! more I need oxgene! Terminator: Let me try mine. out his M79 grenade launcher, loads a grenade Sheen: FIRE IN THE HOLE!! Terminator: the greande launcher and fires see the inside of the tomb Nyx: Nice job. Terminator: No problemo. Human Rainbow: Give me some! out her hand You know, give me 5. Put out your hand. Terminator: so Human Rainbow: him 5 Alright! out her hand Now do me. Terminator: so, but really hard How's that? Human Rainbow: Yeah, you got it. Ow. the Tomb Jimmy: Amazing. This is really astonishing. Cindy: This is cool, I guess. Sheen: Yo! YO!! Totally cool! It's like in that one Ultra Lord movie! Squidward: Will you for'GET ABOUT ULTRA LORD FOR ONCE?!' Sheen: Sheez. Hank: Well, where's the crystal? Wreck-it Ralph: something glowing There it is! see a light-blue, quartz crystal glowing, just ahead Zoe Trent: The Crystal of the Train-Primes. Minka Mink: We've found it. closer to it It's so shiny! Nyx: grabs it The crystal. Rarity: It's so beautiful!! I wish I could keep it. then it disintegrates to dust Nyx: gasp Inuyasha: After a million years. It turned to dust. Twilight: No. No. NOOOO!!!! to the flloor and weeps Now we'll never save Thomas! weeping Skyla: It's over. General Dedrich: What? What are you, a bunch of lolly-gaggers?! We traveled throught the moutains, 3 valleys and a bunch tunnels, then sivied up a vine to the tomb. AND YOU THINK IT'S OVER?! Skyla:' YES!' General Dedrich: Percy? Percy: The General's right. We've come too far to call it quits. We still have a chance to stop the Ultratron. Penny Ling: But how can we bring back thomas? Sheen: Yeah, the crystal's now a pile of dust! Nyx: Well, dust or not. I'm getting this to my adoptive father, even if it kills me. And no T-1000, out a tiny bag evil genius, chaos spirit, putting the dust in the bag, Changling queen, faceless engine, a heart-hungry, changling princess, Deceptitrain, or The Ultratron, is GONNA STOP ME!! the bag shut Edward: Hurry. Nyx: I am! Timber: Well, we have the crystal. But how we gonna get out? Pepper Clark: He's right. There's no where to get out! Bill: What are we gonna do?! Ben: We'll be stuck here forever! Eeyore: It's doomsday! Charlie: We can just forget about going the same way, we came in. Batman: Thanks to blondie ponytail, the valleys are blocked. Cindy: Yeah, well.. OH who am I kidding?! We'll never stop the Ultratron! Skyla: Nor will we save Thomas. Princess Luna: I'm not ready to quit yet. There must be a way out of here. Quarmire: This is fantastic! Our hopes of saving Thomas have been lowered, we're trapped in a temple with no way to go, with a warrior and cloggersaurus waiting for us! Spongebob: And you know what else, "else"? We're getting low on food and water. Quarmire: And we're low on food and water! Oh we're low on water and food! Not that! Oh, how can it get any worse?! a rock, which slams into the wall and then a rumbling is heard Peter: What's that? Splinter: Duck and cover! all do as the wall caves in dust then clears, and revealed a a tunnel with tracks in it Mr. Great White: It's an old railway. You found a way out! Quarmire: I did? I mean, I did! Gordon (Catscratch): Well, I don't care where those track lead. Let's get out of here. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts